Les remords d'un père
by XxMagi-chanxX
Summary: Et si Lucy n'était pas la seule à écrire des lettres à sa mère et qu'elle découvrait que son père en écrivait également ? Résumé pas génial, de même pour le titre et O.S pire que court mais bon, Label SPPS !


_Layla, _

_Ma chère et tendre, tu me manques. Terriblement. Et ce depuis le jour ou tu nous à quitté. La maladie t'as retiré la vie. La vie, cette chose qu'on te donne puis que l'on te reprend. Ce prêt. On te l'a repris beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Toi qui l'aimait tant, qui profitait de chaque seconde. C'est injuste. Tu étais si jeune, si jolie, si pleine de joie de_ _vivre__._

_Excuse moi. Excuse mon comportement envers notre fille. J'aurais pu réagir d'une autre façon que de la renier. Plus dignement. Je le pouvais mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Elle te ressemblait tellement déjà étant petite. Cela me faisait terriblement mal de te voir en elle. J'ai préféré m'enfermer dans mon bureau et travailler le plus que je le pouvais pour m'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à toi. Chose à laquelle j'aurais du renoncer puisque c'est impossible. Tu m'as hantée jours et nuits, comme tu continues de le faire._

_Lucy à quitter le domaine. Mais je pense que je ne t'apprends rien : tu dois nous surveiller de la-haut. Elle est devenue mage dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Comment ne pas retenir le nom de cette guilde ! Tout le monde en parle sans arrêt. Si tu étais encore là je suis sur que tu serais fière d'elle. Elle est devenue une mage puissante. Lucy utilise la même magie que toi et d'après le dernier magazine sur les mages que j'ai pu lire, elle possède 10 clés des esprits du zodiaque. Oui, je lis désormais des magazines ! Du moins seulement ceux dans lesquels on parle de notre fille. Ô comme tu serais fière d'elle. Elle_ _vit_ _sa vie comme elle à toujours voulu la __vivre__._

_Tu ne dois d'ailleurs pas être sans savoir que j'ai fait faillite. Je me suis endetté et cela a causé la perte de l'entreprise. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. C'est même une bonne chose. J'ai depuis rejoins une guilde marchande : Love and Lucky. C'est la seule que je voulais rejoindre. J'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir oublier ses souvenirs puisqu'ils reviennent toujours. Alors je vis avec et maintenant je ne veux plus t'oublier. C'est __notre_ _endroit cette guilde. Celui dans lequel j'ai passé le plus de temps à tes cotés._

_Je reprenais goût à la vie et non plus à l'argent. Je me sentais presque digne de Lucy. J'ai donc voulu la revoir. J'ai pris la route et ai marché jusqu'à la ville ou siège sa guilde. Une fois là-bas, tout c'est de nouveau écroulé. On m'a appris que Lucy et les plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail avaient disparu depuis plusieurs mois. On m'a pris ma petite fille. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas être au courant ? Après t'avoir perdue toi, c'était notre fille que je ne reverrai plus. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment. Et puis j'ai repris espoir. __J'ai confiance_ _en elle. Je sais qu'elle reviendra et que je la reverrais, saine et sauve. Et quand elle sera devant moi, à ce moment je __m'excuserai__. Pour tout._

_Seulement voilà, 7 ans sont passé depuis ce jour. Je crois toujours en elle mais je ne pourrai pas attendre sont retour comme je le pensais. Je suis malade Layla. Mes forces me quittent. Bientôt je te rejoindrai. À ce moment nous veillerons sur Lucy à deux. __Ensemble__, comme avant. Je dois te laisser, il faut que je me repose._

_A ma tendre bien aimée,  
__Jude._

•

L'homme déposa son stylo sur son bureau et plia la feuille de papier en deux. Il prit l'enveloppe devant lui et glissa la lettre dedans. Puis il ouvrit un petit coffret en chêne pour y ranger cette lettre avec toute les autres.  
Il aurait tellement voulu se coucher et s'endormir pour toujours, rejoindre son épouse, mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant. Il reprit son stylo et une feuille blanche de la pile sur la gauche de son bureau pour y écrire d'une main tremblante ces quelque mots :

_Pour ma chère fille, joyeux anniversaire !  
__Même si je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre …  
__Depuis que j'ai appris que toi et tes amies aviez disparu, beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé.  
__Même si je suis très inquiet, j'ai foi en toi. Tu me rappelles tellement Layla. Tu étais née avec de nombreuses qualités. Je suis sur que tu vas bien.  
__Chaque jour je pense à toi et à Layla. Tu es notre fierté et notre joie.  
__Je veux que tu suives la route en la quelle tu crois tant.  
__Lucy, je t'aimerais toujours._

Jude Heartfillia refit les même gestes que pour son précédent écrit : Il plia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Celle-ci ne finit pas dans le petit coffret avec toute les autres mais avec un objet emballé de papier cadeau ''Heart Creuz''qu'il déposa sur son palier. Tout les matins le concierge passait chercher et déposer le courrier, connaissant l'état de santé de son locataire.  
Jude s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé et ferma ses lourdes paupières. Une vie triste, c'est ce qu'il aura vécu. Et trop courte. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus longue il aurait de nouveau pu goûter au bonheur. Vous connaissez cette phrase qui dit qu'il ne faut pas avoir de regrets ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le père de Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rongé par les remords. Un tas de questions se bousculait dans son esprit : Et si j'avais fait ça à ce moment ? Si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ? Si je n'avais pas monté d'entreprise ? Si Layla n'était pas tombé malade ? Si Lucy n'avait pas quitté la maison ? Et si elle n'avait pas disparue ? Et si … ?  
Toutes ces questions qu'il se posait de nouveaux en ce moment. Il n'aurait jamais de réponse  
Puis une dernière question : Paradis ou Enfer ?  
Bientôt, il le saurait.  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Bientôt.  
Puis une lumière blanche. Elle ne faisait pas mal aux yeux. Non, au contraire, elle était apaisante.  
Maintenant.  
Layla. Elle était là, devant lui à lui sourire joyeusement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle.  
Paradis.  
Pas à pas, il s'avança vers celle qu'il avait aimé dans la vie et à présent dans la mort.

• • •

Et elle fondit en larmes. Des dizaines de perles salées coulèrent de ses yeux rouges et bouffis sur ses joues creusées. C'était son père.  
Après avoir appris la nouvelle de la mort de son père, Lucy avait demandé à ce qu'on lui ouvre son appartement pour pouvoir y récupéré quelques une de ses affaires. Par respect pour son père -et parce qu'elle en avait envie- elle ne pouvait laissé les affaires d'un de ses parents emmené on ne sais où, probablement à la poubelle ou dans une association qui en ferait don. Personne n'y avait touché jusque là, par chance. Elle n'avait trouvé que quelques livres et deux trois objets de valeurs ou bijoux qui étaient dans sa famille depuis plusieurs génération. Et elle tomba sur ce coffret. Elle l'avait ouvert pour en voir le contenu et reconnu l'écriture de son père sur le dos de ces lettres où il y avait pour destinataire le nom de sa mère. Elle ne les avait pas lu et avait attendu d'être chez elle.  
La mage blonde était déjà bien secouée après avoir lu le mot que son père lui avait laissé avec un présent pour son anniversaire. Elle avait tout de même tenue à ouvrir la dernière lettre écrite pas son géniteur.  
Natsu qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas la dérangée sentait à présent sa détresse et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras forts et la vit plus qu'anéantit. Lucy s'accrocha au gilet de son coéquipier comme à une bouée et plongea son visage dans son écharpe, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

« – Pleure Lucy. »

A peine Natsu avait prononcé cette phrase que Lucy laissa échappé un faible crie de détresse.  
Elle s'en remettrait, c'était sur, mais il lui faudrait du temps. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compté que son équipier pour la soutenir.

* * *

Hey !  
Aujourd'hui je ne vous retrouve pas pour un Drabble mais pour un mini-O.S :) J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! On est bien d'accord, c'est pas du NaLu à la fin ! Enfin peut être un peu mais ils sont pas en couple et pas non plus amoureux.  
Je ne pourrais pas poster de Lundi à Vendredi, je pars à Londres ! Youhou !  
Gros bisous, Magi-chan ~


End file.
